Possession
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Syrus was not as normal as he thought he was. When Dartz comes to the Academy, looking for an intern, Syrus will learn something that he never knew, or as he never remembered. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is an old story of mine that I've held onto for a long time. I, for whatever reason, liked playing with the idea of having Syrus being the descendent of Dartz (part of it may have been due to the fact that their hair looked like it was a similar color or at least close). And yes, it is in first person. The original was also in first person and there are some elements that I am trying to keep from the original. It may not be perfect since I usually write my fanfics in third person, but I am trying my best. Since this is an AU I would like to elaborate that season 2 of GX and Syrus is an Obelisk Blue.**

* * *

Myths were never exactly my forte, and I never expected to find relevance in the topic at hand, not to say that wasn't an interesting one. Jaden, a chunk of the academy, and myself were participating in history class. Because of the fact that we were on the topic of ancient history and myths, we ended up bringing up the conundrum that is Atlantis. A continent famed for its scientific and cultural exploits and its inevitable sinking at the hands of the sea. As much as I would have loved to stay attentive to the discussion, the fact that the teacher allowed us to pick our seating for that day and the fact that I was sitting next to a bored Jaden, it was a little difficult. I didn't even notice the sound of someone knocking on the door and entering the class, just barely making it passed my line of sight without me taking notice.

"Can I help you?" Our teacher questioned, everyone finally taking notice of our guest before they became distracted with each other since the teacher himself was occupied.

He didn't appear like anything special physically. He was about average height if not a bit taller, wearing a light purple suit, and long hair that was a lighter shade of blue. The only intriguing feature was his eyes that were gold and green. While Jaden was talking my ear off, I was still curious as to why this character was here.

"Do you really not know who I am? Or why I am here? I thought my little internship opportunity was announced." The man responded.

Our teacher looked at him confused for a moment, before his face lit up at a memory.

"Ah yes, you're Dartz, the president of Paradius Incorporated. We've promoted it for a little while now. What brings you here today? I mean we weren't expecting you until the end of the month."

I couldn't explain why, but the name Dartz struck a dull nostalgic cord, like I've heard that name before. Not that I could place it or validate it as an actual memory.

"Let's just say I got through the rooster of potential candidates early, and I have made my final decision."

"And who is the lucky candidate?"

Dartz looked through the classroom, searching for whoever this winner was. I had my doubts. I submitted an entry, but considering how I am not the luckiest person in the room, I had higher doubts than the others. I don't exactly have anything to write home about.

"So disorganized." I barely heard the man sigh.

"Well this is one of the few days that I allow them to pick their seats. Had I know you would have been here, I would have kept them in their assigned seats."

I finally gave Jaden attention as Dartz continued to look around. Jaden was talking about a little adventure he and Jesse had the night before. It was definitely a fun story. It would have been even more enjoyable had the class not gone dead silent. Jaden and I were both pulled out of our conversation to see what caused it.

Dartz was point directly at me. If I wasn't as confused as I was, I would have reacted quicker that I did. Eyes widened and a small shocked gasp was all that could escape.

"Syrus?" Our teacher gasped, resulting in the class to go into whispered gossip. "Are you sure?"

"Indeed I am." Dartz replied. "He is exactly what I am looking for in an intern."

Not knowing how to respond, I couldn't help but remain speechless.

I had finally finished packing. Dartz had said that, unless I was to be offered the job that this internship should only last for about a month at most. Housing, transportation, and previsions would be provided, and while receiving pay was off the table, Dartz would provide monetary assistance when needed.

I had just slung my bag over my shoulder when I heard the door open and close.

"How many times have I told you to knock Jaden?" I asked turning in his direction.

To my surprise, it wasn't Jaden, but Dartz. He just stood there.

"Apologizes." Dartz responed, slowly walking towards me. "I didn't hear anything, so I thought you were done. That or I had just missed you."

He stopped in front of me, silently studying me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"It's been so long Syrus." He sighed. "The last time I saw you, you were so young and smaller. Do you still have a hard time swimming? And how about that brother of yours? Is he treating you right?"

I gave him a confused look. His statement puzzled me. As far as I could remember, I had never met the guy before, but he was talking as though he had known me for years.

He let out a sigh as he picked up my dilemma. What I didn't expect was what would happen next.

He grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look at him. His grip controlling, and his domineer changed.

"Of course you wouldn't remember. You were only five and you had such a terrible fever as a result of you falling into that lake while ice skating. Allow me to elaborate."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Again I will be trying to follow elements of the original story, which I will be explaining as this story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's to another chapter. Took me a little bit to get it to where I wanted it to be. And I actually changed my mind about Syrus being an Obelisk Blue. I'll keep him a Ra Yellow in accordance with season 2, but since this is an AU, the only change will be Jesse being at Duel Academy prior to season 3 (since he was mentioned in the previous chapter).**

* * *

"Your mother owes a debt to me, and I'm here to collect." Dartz proclaimed, his grip on my chin staying strong. "She thought not calling the cops was payment enough, but it wasn't."

Confused and uncomfortable, I pulled myself out of his grasp. I wasn't sure why he seemed to know something about me, wondering if maybe he was thinking of someone else. Someone else who could have drowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have me confused for someone else." I stated. "Yes, I had a drowning incident when I was younger, but it was only my mother and brother who were there, and I doubt I was the only one who did that year."

I let out a nervous chuckle as he looked at me, an eyebrow raised, as though he was skeptical to my claim.

"Really? That's not how I remember it."

"Are you sure you're not confusing me with someone else? Or did you read up on me prior to this for the sake of having a background check?"

"Perhaps, but I suppose we'll see soon enough." He gave a glare towards the door. "Now, I believe we have to go."

I had finally said my farewells when I was rushed out of the school grounds. While Jaden's was the most emotional, I couldn't stay in that moment for long.

Dartz had brought me to the helicopter that brought him to Duel Academy. It was being piloted by a redhead. Dartz guided me in, and the anxiety of my first time being in a helicopter kicked in. We both got ourselves buckled and the helicopter took off.

After a few hours we arrived in San Francisco. The ride had been mostly silent as I found myself mentally wondering about the internship. I wasn't sure what to expect, or why he had made that comment in my dorm room, but I couldn't help but feel both excited and ever so slightly nervous about the situation. We soon landed on the rooftop of what I assumed was Paradius. Dartz was the first off the copter, followed by me and then the pilot.

Dartz started to give me a bit of a tour. He showed me several different rooms. Some meeting rooms, a security room, even a room filled with different cards. He had also showed me the room I'd be housed in most of the time. Supposedly there was one other place that he would go to on days off that he adamantly suggested that I was to stay there while he was there.

It was suspicious, why he needed to keep an eye on me on days off was beyond me. All Dartz would tell me was that he wanted to make sure I was safe, as I wasn't as familiar with Domino City since I was raised in a city a few miles away. As much as I would have wanted to take it at that, I couldn't. It was a little too odd for my liking.

After our little tour, we ended up in the main meeting room. It was there that three people were sitting down, waiting. There was a tall well-built blonde, a spiky haired brunette, and the man who was driving the helicopter.

"And these are my associates." Dartz introduced. "They'll be around to help out," he turned his attention to the other three occupants, "and this is Syrus. I believe you three are competent enough to properly introduce yourselves."

"The names Raphael." The blonde admitted.

"Alister." The redhead stated.

"And I'm Valon." The brunette greeted. He took a few steps towards us. "So this little guy is the one you've been bragging about. You're little heir."

I took a step back, shocked and confused, as Dartz gave me a scheming grin.

"Indeed he is Valon. He just doesn't quite remember our little arrangement. At least not yet."

Dartz placed two fingers on my forehead.

"Welcome home Syrus. You're finally where you belong."

* * *

 **Starting with this chapter, I'm going to posted fun facts about this story and it's previous incarnations. So, fun fact, while this is my first time posting this, I've written this story a total three times now. The first time was written when season 1 of GX was out and season 4 of Yugioh was airing (on 4kids). For the previous two tries, I believe Syrus was a Slifer Red (he was in the original, but I don't know if I bumped him up to Ra Yellow in the second attempt). Both weren't finished (the first probably because season 4 wasn't finished at the time and possible lack of interest, while I didn't like the direction I took the second try). I do plan to finish this one, don't worry.**

 **I would like to apologize ahead of time if these first few chapter aren't quite perfect. As much as I would have liked to use the second attempts beginning, I don't remember it nor do I have it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, this is a bit of a short chapter, but I am still trying to build up some exposition, without giving too much away (as I do wish to reveal certain things later on).**

* * *

A flood of memories rush back to me. The images of my youth producing new evidence to my old trauma, but this time with new scenes. I saw myself fall through the ice before flashing to me lying in bed. I then saw Dartz sitting beside my bed, assisting me in my sickened state. I was then transported to Dartz trying to drag me out of my home, my young frame kicking and screaming, terrified. Through it all I heard his words. How he wanted payment, how he wanted me to be his heir, how he would take me, no matter what. I heard him say that he didn't care what my mother thought, he would still take me. Leaving me with her that day, he said he didn't care how long he'd have to wait, he would be back, and he would not be stopped.

Coming back to my senses, I stumble backwards. I bump into a chair behind me, which prevents me from tripping. Dartz tried to walk closer to me, causing me to take several more steps back.

"Get away." I demanded. "Leave me alone."

He ignored my request, still inching closer to me. I hesitated in my retreat, bumping into the chair behind me. This prompted Dartz's fingers to take a firm grip on my chin and forced me to look at him. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he held his ground.

I stared at him, still trying to piece together what I had just witnessed. I didn't want to answer him, but his gaze was growing impatient.

"What's wrong with you?" I growled. "You kidnapped me because you failed to before."

"Kidnapped you?" Dartz repeated with a laugh. "No. I simply wished to retrieve my prized heir. Leaving you behind that day was awful, especially since you and your family disappeared not too long after that."

There was a moment of silence as I tried to think of what to respond with next.

"So this internship was nothing more but a ruse to lure me out?"

"How else was I supposed to find you? Your family moved and I lost track of you whereabouts. I knew you had to be in school by now, it was just a matter of finding the right one."

His words were starting to sink in along with the memory. An eerie and frightening feeling started to set in.

"I don't want to be here."

"I don't care. You don't have a say in the matter. Your destiny has been set years before you were even born. You are of my lineage, and I will preserve what is rightfully mine in my new world whether you like it or not."

I could wanted to continue our debate, but I could tell he was starting to get angry, and deep down I knew that I shouldn't try to push anymore buttons. He shoved me in Raphael's direction.

"Take him to his accommodations." Dartz ordered. "I expect you'll treat him with care."

Raphael nodded, grabbing my arm. He starts pulling me away when I hear Dartz utter one more thing.

"You will see things my way Syrus." Dartz admitted. "We've only just begun."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: The first paragraph of this chapter was based on a prequel to the original story. In it I had written how Dartz helped a sick Syrus in exchange for making him his heir, but would later remove Syrus' memory so that he wouldn't remember him for the time being.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for another chapter. This one has a little less dialogue to make way for some story building. Plus I thought I should lighten up on the dialogue for the chapter.**

* * *

I began to realize just how stern and all around intimidating Dartz could be, which was kind of surprising when compared to his help. One would figure that Raphael would be the one to bring in the most fear to anyone, given his build and silent demeanor. However, Dartz has a way of causing damage in more ways than one as I would soon find out. He was one who expects complete compliance, and wasn't fond of failure.

Several days would go by before Dartz would setup a "normal" routine, with him expecting me to be "respectful" of his authority because of the situation, not that I wanted to give him any since he abducted me. In an attempt to get away, I stood my ground, even trying to walk away on several occasions. He didn't like that idea, and it didn't take long for him to setup a set of punishments. It started with a few physical blows. I was left with two bruises on my face, because I was backhanded by him. That was followed vocal blows. I don't know how many times I heard him call me things like "failure" and "insignificant" before adding on some more crude names. I was even threatened with confinement in a windowless room if I didn't start complying.

Seeing that he would make that a guarantee, I decided to bide my time. I wanted to escape, but it wouldn't be possible if I let myself suffer all of the abuse to the point of insanity or worse, death. Not that he'd let me die or anything because he's just so invested in me and raosong me in his image. So I begrudgingly listened his lectures on his plans, Atlantis, history lessons, and the Orichalcos. It was not that interesting.

It would be like this on a daily basis. I would wake up, be in the constant supervision, usually by Dartz himself, but on occasion, one of his employees if he had to do some form of "important" business, and punishment would be dealt when I did act up.

About two weeks in, he decided to change things up a bit. Since I had been acting so well behaved, Dartz decided to let Raphael take me outside of the building while he went to a business meeting.

Raphael didn't take me far, only to a nearby park, where he would let me roam within his sight. I couldn't do much, mostly walking. It felt awkward knowing that he wouldn't take an eye off if me. I could have gotten help, I could have bolted, but deep down I knew that was a risk I could not take. I knew I wouldn't get far, and I didn't want to lose what could become my only chance at freedom.

We were only there for an hour and a half before Raphael would guide me back to my prison within Paradius. We were about a block away when we were stopped by two figures. Two very familiar figures.

Slade and Jagger Princeton were following us to Paradius, and they were not pleased by the looks of it. Raphael took note of their presences and confronted them, making sure that I didn't wonder off in the process.

"Weren't you told not to bother Dartz?" Raphael stated, a sense of familiarity make itself known.

"Not until we get the share he stole from us back." Jagger stated.

"That's not what I heard. Now do me a favor and get lost."

"We can't do that. We worked long and hard to gain the power that our coorperation has provided, and we won't leave Dartz alone until we get what we want."

While they were having their disagreement, I noticed Slade taking note of my existence. The expression on his face made me nervous. His intent looked malicious.

"Look what we have here." Slade interrupted. "A Duel Academy brat."

They turned their attention to me.

"If I had to guess this is Dartz's little temp. I can only image the controversy that could arise, so it would be a shame if something happened to him."

Before Raphael could react, Slade grabbed my arm and yanked me towards them. Raphael was about to get me back when Slade pulled a gun on me. Raphael stopped, not wanting Slade to pull the trigger.

"Now you tell your boss if he wants this to avoid a controversy and for the safe return of this child, he must give us his share of the company back."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: The ending scene was inspired by the original. In the original, I had Slade and Jagger abduct Syrus. It was before Dartz was introduced into the story and the reason was different. Their original reason was to get back at Jaden for Chazz's loss. It wasn't exactly the best motive, resulting in it not being in the second attempt (I felt like it didn't have a purpose), but I thought I'd throw it in here with a more logical motive: greed and wanting to keep their company to themselves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for an update. I was trying to think of how I would set this chapter up.**

* * *

Slade still had the gun pointed to my head as he reiterated their terms, while Raphael looked at them angered and concerned.

"Tell Dartz he has one week to give us back his share of the company or else the brat dies." Slade stated. "We'll be in touch for deadlines and locations."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a black car pull up beside us. Slade still held his weapon in place, in an attempt to make sure that Raphael didn't do anything, as he dragged me towards the car. Jagger opened the back door of the car and Slade pushed me inside. I attempted to escape through the other door, only for Slade to take a chunk of the back of my jacket and shirt.

"And where do you think you're going?" Slade sarcastically inquired, before turning his attention to the driver. "Take us home."

I stared outside of the window, taking notice of Raphael's expression as his existence started to shrink. It was a mix of aggravation and concern. I could only image what was to welcome him when he reported back to Dartz.

The drive didn't take too long, only taking about a half hour at most. When the limo came to a complete stop, I was greeted by a two story house. The driver exited the car, walked around to the other side of the car, and opened the door for Jagger.

Attempting to escape, I went to open the other door. I managed to get the door open, but upon trying to exit, Slade grabbed me by my right upper arm and dragged me in their direction. He dragged me out of the car, allowing the driver to close the door. Jagger then motioned for the driver to close the other door, after giving the driver a decent tip.

Once the driver had left, I started to struggle, hoping to wriggle out of Slade's grip. He kept a pretty strong grip as he continued to forcefully lure me into their hideaway.

When the front door was open, I was tossed inside of the house. I was greeted by the solid wood floor. Not wanting to get up that instant, because of the shock from the fall, I looked up at them. I tried to think of several things to say in preparation for their schemes.

"Listen here." Jagger spoke up. "While you're here, there are a few rules you'll have to follow. You will be confound to a room at night. During the day you will be monitored. Any resistance or attempts to escape will result in punishment. If all goes well, you will be returned to Dartz at the end of the week."

"And if not?"

"Then you will be disposed of." Slade added.

I didn't say anything at first, not surprised at his response.

"Why don't you return me to Duel Academy? It'll give you guys time to use me was leverage long enough to get what you want. Plus, it'll add disarray when he comes to retrieve me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jagger questioned, two fingers placed beneath my chin to force me to make eye contact. "If he doesn't pay up, your disposal will look like an accident. So we could just as easily allow him to deal with the hefty stresses of a trial for the death of a minor. Not to mention the legal repercussions provided by the Academy and by extent Kaiba Corp. for the death of one of their students. However, I have a feeling it won't get that far. So relax, enjoy your stay, and don't get any ideas of an escape."

I was then escorted to the room that I would be staying in. I couldn't muster the energy to fight back as I was forced up the stairs. I was shoved into the room and the door was locked behind me.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Syrus' abduction by Slade and Jagger was a little weird when I originally wrote it the first time around. It had some fourth wall breaking and one scene where he was unconscious (which will be explained somewhat in a later chapter) and he somehow knew what was going on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I realize that I probably made an error back in chapter two. I thought Paradisus (the business that Dartz ran) was in Domino City, but I remembered that they (Yugi and the gang) were in the California area (and on their way to Florida), so I figured the corporation is housed in California and have since changed it. I just wanted to get that out there.**

* * *

It had been three days and I was not about to let them take advantage of the situation anytime soon. After spending so much around Dartz's control, I was not about to allow myself stay put to await my fate. When trying to talk them into taking me back to Duel Academy, I tried to worm my way out of the house. However, with every attempt, I found myself forced back and punished. I had thought that I'd try to escape when they would have been at work, but I was mistaken and at least one of them was there.

Day four approached when they had me out for one of those rare moments. They were getting a bit frustrated that Dartz didn't seem so compliant with their demands. I had barely heard their conversations in the previous days. Apparently, Dartz had denied their request and promised to get back at them for what they've done.

"Doesn't he realize that you'll die if he doesn't do as we say?" Slade stated. "There are no negotiations. He has to pay up if he doesn't want blood on his hands."

"In my experience, he doesn't quite work like that." I replied.

"Nobody asked you."

"Maybe Dartz needs some visual proof." Jagger suggested making his way towards me. "He hasn't seen how serious we are."

"You've got a point." Slade stated as Jagger pulled me up by my shirt collar. "I'll record it."

My expression showed some concern, but part of me expected it. I didn't have to energy to defend myself. I was ready to face it.

What I didn't expect was blacking out before any hit could be made. It came out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, I was locked away in my room once more. I was confused, looking around the room to try and make sense of it, but I couldn't. All I knew was that I blacked out and it was night. I also realized that I didn't end up getting a beating because I didn't have any signs of recent abuse. While I was glad that I didn't, I couldn't help but wonder why. The grief just barely started to surface, and I knew I had to do something.

It was at this point that I thought of one last idea for an escape. Escaping through the window in that prison. I hadn't thought of it before since they were home at night and I was afraid that I'd wake them up, but at that point it didn't really matter. I wanted to get out, and trying this escape route could have been my last chance.

As cliché as it was, I tied the sheets to a chair and propped it against the window. It would be quicker than trying to sneak out that way and a lot more quiet than trying to sneak out of the door. It provided enough to at least get me down to the main floor and the hedge could do the rest. Once I got to the end of the rope, I let go, allowing the bush to cushion my fall. I didn't utter a noise, only letting the sound of my body hitting the bush take its toll. I waited a few minutes before running for it, finally able to get away from it all.

The boat was only a few miles away from my destination. The plane had landed in Domino City at a reasonable time and was able to get a boat ride to Duel Academy instantly. I was glad with the progress and was happy to be on my way.

It took a few minutes before I could start to see the outline of the island in the distance. A smile graced my face, gad to be back to my friends and my academic home.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Syrus' blackout is a result of Dartz essentially possessing Syrus, which may be further explained in a future chapter. I bring this up as a fun fact because as I mentioned in the previous chapter I had some odd inconsistencies in the original. That being that he told it as it happened, even though he shouldn't have been concious, but told Jaden in a later story (the original was a series of oneshot essentially) that he didn't remember what was said or what happened.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. I was trying to get it to where I wanted it to be.**

* * *

"That's awful." Jaden stated.

Upon reaching the island, I immediately went to Jaden's dorm room, knowing that he currently wasn't in class. As always, Chazz and Hassleberry were present as I shared my story.

"So that who internship was a scam?" Chazz confirmed. "I kind of regret entering the contest now. What a waste."

"Well at least you weren't the target." Hassleberry stated.

"Oh, thanks." I sarcastically replied.

Hassleberry let out a chuckle, attempting to relieve some of the tension. It didn't help much, but it didn't hurt either.

"I'm just sorry that my brothers got you involved in there scheme." Chazz admitted.

"Yeah, but hey I did get away with a little something."

I handed him some money.

"What's this?"

"Well in order to get here, I needed money for a plane ticket to Domino City and a boat ticket. So I 'borrowed' some money from your brother."

Chazz just gave me a nod as he put the cash in a pocket in the exterior portion of his coat.

"What are you going to do?" Jaden asked.

"Just go on with life. If anyone asks, I'll just say that the internship didn't work out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading back to my dorm to get some well-deserved sleep."

I pushed myself up as the others followed so that they could show me out. However, the moment I stood up, a rush of strain hit me. Nausea and discomfort swirled around and it wasn't long before I felt my legs give way. I could just barely feel myself hit the floor as consciousness started to leave me. As my vison tuned to black, I could hear Jaden calling my name, concern in his voice.

Groggily, I started regaining consciousness. The first thing I realized was that I wasn't in the Slifer dorm anymore, but rather in my room in Ra's. It didn't take long for me to find Jaden, who instantly took note I was awake.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Apparently you got a fever, and since we have a limited supply of the proper medicine at the Slifer dorm that needs to be saved for the Slifers, Hassleberry agreed to help me bring you back to your dorm."

I let out a sigh. It was in that moment that I started to recall some of the memories that Dartz had given back to me. Things that he had hidden from me started to click with, not only my current situation, but moments in my past as well.

"It always happens this time of year." I whispered.

"What?"

"Every year, on this day, I come down with a fever." I groaned, forcing myself to sit up. "I never thought much of it, but now, I have a feeling that Dartz is to blame."

"How so?"

"I meet him on this day eight years ago, after I fell into a frozen lake and got a fever soon after. He offered to assist my mother, however, he wanted me in exchange for it. When my mother disagreed and threatened to call the cops, he relented, claiming that he'd be back for me one day as well as cursing me with this fever. Yet, he hide his tracks, blocking my memories of the event."

"Why wouldn't your mother tell you?"

"Probably because she wanted to protect me. Who would want to burden their child with such paranoia and fear? Now if I could only explain the blackouts."

"The blackouts?"

"Yeah, I use to get blackouts growing up for a few years and I can't explain why. They went away after two, three years, but then I had one the other day. I know he has something to do with it, I just don't know how."

"The nerve of some people."

I could tell that Jaden was starting to get angered. His normally calm composure was barely holding on. I knew it was time to change the subject."

"No offense, but I need the sleep, so could I get some time to myself."

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I need the time to myself. Plus, I won't get any better if I don't get the rest. See you in class tomorrow?"

"Alright, but if anything happens, call me. Do you understand?"

"Understood."

I rolled on to my other side as Jaden left my room. Making sure the door was locked, Jaden said goodbye and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Fun fact: The fever was supposed to be an anniversary thing. It was in both of the previous adaptations.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I managed to get this chapter rolling. I hope it came out okay. I can say that this is the longest chapter so far.**

* * *

The following morning I attempted to treat it like any other day. My fever had subsided overnight, which I had expected, so I knew getting to class wouldn't be a problem. I got up, got ready for the day, and was off to my classes. Some people were shocked while others didn't mind. Whenever I was asked about why I was back, I simply lied about it, telling them that it didn't work out.

Entering Crowler's class, I found a spot saved for me next to Jaden. He waved me over, and I took his offer without hesitation.

"Feeling better?" Jaden asked, concerned.

"Yeah." I replied. "Got a good night's sleep and I'm feeling better."

"That's good."

Jaden and I exchanged smiles as Crowler entered the classroom. He got himself in front of the class and started to look around. The moment her noticed me, he was shocked.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing an internship?" Crowler asked. "What are you doing back?"

"It didn't work out." I lied. "It wasn't anything personal, but he just said I wasn't what they were looking for."

"Alright."

He didn't care much after that and started the class up like he normally did. I was honestly glad that he did. Not dwelling on it and the fact that I could oddly enough enjoy the class was nice.

After about three quarters of the class the sound of the door opening and closing interrupted the class. The entire class seemed to glance in the direction of the door, Crowler especially, considering he never really enjoyed interruptions. The moment the person was identified, I was floored. It was Alister.

It didn't take long for my anxiety to kick in, as I started to shake.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked, taking note of my change in demeanor.

"No." I whispered. "That's one of Dartz's men."

Jaden gasped.

"Excuse me," Crowler greeted, "would you mind explaining why you've barged into my classroom while I'm teaching?"

"I'm looking for Syrus." Alister admitted.

Crowler was surprised by Alister's declaration. Especially after I told him otherwise.

"But he said that it didn't work out."

"That's not what it happened. I suppose he's a little shaken up after his troubles. He probably lied so that he didn't have to think about it."

"What troubles?" Crowler asked, both confused and curious.

"He was abducted by the older Princeton brothers."

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was shocked by his statement.

"Abducted?"

"He had gotten out for some fresh air about a week ago, and they took him. Personal vendetta against my boss' corporation and all. They would have killed him had he not gotten away."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah. Dartz found out that he escaped and wants me to come to get him. He was so worried about him and wishes to make it up to Syrus."

Crowler was silent, taking his words in from what I could tell. In the back of my mind, I prayed that Crowler would say no, be it for mental recover from my abduction or otherwise.

"As much as I'd like to recommend that he stay to recuperate, I unfortunately do not have the power to do so, do I?"

"Nope. I've already discussed it with the headmaster and he agrees that he should at least finish the internship up under close watch."

Once again Crowler was silent.

"Syrus, go with him."

I felt my stomach drop. I shook my head in disagreement, and was soon assisted by Jaden.

"That's a lie." Jaden blurted out. "There's so much more to this situation. Syrus told me…"

"Silence." Crowler ordered. "My decision is final and I will not listen to such nonsense."

Jaden was about to respond, but I tapped him on his arm, stopping him. Not wanting him to get into any more trouble, I got up from my seat and started to approach Alister. Jaden tried to stop me, but I just shook my head.

Once I reached Alister, he guided me out of the classroom. We didn't exchange a single word the whole way out of the school. Outside was the same helicopter that I was forced to drive on when the whole ordeal had started. He forced me onto it and got it going.

With the helicopter going, I found myself emotionally struck, and I soon found myself crying. Knowing that I was going back to a place where I was going to be forced to become a pawn and heir to Dartz.

I didn't initially notice that Alister had approached me at first. I figured that the autopilot had been engaged which would explain his presence. What I could not explain was why he was trying to act as a comfort. With hesitation, he placed a hand on my shoulder, unsure as to what he should do.

After several hours we were back at Paradius Inc. Alister had led me into the meeting room. We were greeted by Dartz, who was seated.

"Welcome back." Dartz greeted, removing himself from his seat.

"I'll be on my way." Alister replied. "Raphael should be just about done."

"Very well."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him with me?"

"I am. I do not want Raphael having any interaction with Syrus until further notice."

Alister nodded, leaving us alone. With him out of the room, Dartz approached me. I tried to avoid eye contact, but with one hand, he forced me to look at him.

"I'm so glad that you're unharmed." Dartz admitted.

I didn't respond, only giving him a bitter expression.

"What's with the face? You should be grateful. After all, I have dealt with our little problem."

He forced me to look on the table. Sitting there was two cards, and on those two cards were the terrified expressions of Chazz's brothers.

"You shouldn't have done that." I whispered.

"They got what they deserved. Now, let's get back to your training, but be warned," he forced me to look at him again, "if you even think of disappearing, you will be punished greatly."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Originally it was Syrus who took Slade and Jagger's soul, out of revenge when he had escaped. I changed that so that it would make a little more sense with Dartz's personality I suppose.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure how exactly to approach this chapter, but I figured something out. And I just realized that without this chapter, the story had hit 7,000 words exactly. That's just a little thing that I found kind of amusing about this story that I wanted to share.**

* * *

I was soon subjected to yet another lecture. However, rather than being about the Orichalcos and "cleansing the world", he finally got into telling me about what he expects of me in this new world order. My expectations would be high since I would have to take over for him one day. The whole thing was rather dull as I felt myself wanting to sleep. Not that he or Valon would let me, the latter of whom was recuperating from an injured arm.

After almost two hours, Dartz would soon remove me from sight. Knowing that Alister had returned with Raphael, he wanted to have a moment to talk with him one on one. So he had me hide behind a curtain along with Valon. I wasn't entirely sure why initially, but I went along with it to appease him.

Neither of us moved as we heard the door open. I then figured he had us hide to hear out the visitor. Raphael stated how he had successfully completed his mission. Something about capturing the soul of the pharaoh, which Dartz had periodically mentioned to me during several of his lectures. However, Dartz would soon mention how wrong Raphael was.

It was at that moment that Valon decided to come out, bringing me along with him. I didn't utter a word as Dartz continued to bash the blonde. My attention was drawn to the two kids that I assumed stowed away with Alister and Raphael. One was a brunette wearing a red beanie while the other had aqua hair and glasses. They appeared puzzled by my presence. I suppose I was an odd sight to them, as they seemed more familiar with Dartz's biker trio.

These kids next move would fell rather awkward to watch, at least from my perspective. Even Dartz appeared rather puzzled by the duo. The brunette making a comment about the location of their hideout while the other tried to talk his way into letting the two of them join.

Dartz decided to play along with these two's request, giving them a test. The test required them to grab stones that would activate their cards. The catch: if they failed, their souls would be taken away. We all just watch, and I soon learned that their names were Rex and Weevil.

They would eventually pass their little test and Raphael, Valon, and Alister led them to a room full of cards. Their complaint about not being able to use the Egyptian God cards were soon dashed when Alister made a comment about using their own decks. His remark worked, as Weevil's attitude quickly changed.

Dartz would give them their mission, which they took. However, Rex couldn't leave without giving one more remark.

"I don't get it." He admitted. "Why do you have such a scrawny kid hanging around? He doesn't really look like much of anything, let alone a duelist."

I honestly didn't take offense to it, having learned to take not only criticism, but general rudeness and bullying as well. I could not say the same for the others. Raphael and Alister shoot the brunette a glare. Valon had a look of both amusement and horror. Weevil delivered a smack to the back of the head. But the worst had to come from Dartz, who had an eerily suspicious face of indifference.

"Did you really just say that?" Valon questioned, with a puzzled laugh. "Towards Master Dartz's heir none the less?"

Rex's expression changed, instantly regretting his choice of words.

"You'd better get out of here now," Valon ordered, "before you end up getting fired right after you got hired. Quite swiftly if I might add."

The duo didn't need another moment to think about it, as they scurried out of the building. Their fear following after him.

"They don't know when to shut up, do they?" Alister stated. "The brunette especially."

"Agreed." Valon confirmed.

"It matters not." Dartz added. "So long as we get what we want. Now Alister, I need you to take Syrus back to his room. I'm done with him for the day, and he needs his rest."

"Understood."

Alister placed a hand behind my back, forcing me away from the others.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Valon and Syrus got along on friendly terms due to Valon having a similar personality to Jaden. Now I doubt I'll keep this in this version, as I kind of want to focus on maybe Alister and Raphael remembering their own siblings through Syrus.**

 **I feel like I should add, I plan to make this 13-15 chapters. I do feel like this story is a little more constricted plot wise. Unlike my story And It's All Because of You, where the story wasn't as closely tied to the season until the end, this one does connect with the season. The only reason I am giving this one a few extra chapters because I still have a few episodes to work with (not that they'll all get mentioned).**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO for the next few chapters I'm going to be doing some relationship building of some sort between Syrus and Raphael, Alister, and Valon. I'm doing this for a few reasons. The main being, from what I remember (and still have), the original only went up to the events of the previous chapter (Weevil and Rex joining). Not to mention I don't even remember where the second attempt left off at as far as the season itself. Also I want to fill in the time between 159-165 (for Alister and Valon) and 165-174 (for Raphael) with something. Especially since this is written in first person and its not like I can include what's going on with the other characters.**

* * *

Dartz started getting a little distant a day or two after sending out his newest recruits, in an attempt to push his plan forward. While he did take the time to have some sort of interaction with me, one of the most notable occurrences being when he gave me my own Orichalcos card and pendant, I had been shifted to Valon's care until further notice.

I wasn't sure what to think about the arrangement at first. On the one hand I was glad that I didn't have to be under his constant watch, but at the same time, it felt awkward to be thrown to another person. At the same time, I found myself warming up to Valon pretty quick. His upbeat and joking personality often reminding me of Jaden, which he had gotten a chuckle out of when I told him. Getting to know him was nice, especially since he appeared friendlier compared to Alister and Raphael, at least from a personality standard.

We never really did all that much together, usually duels for fun or talking. He had offered to get me out and about on several occasions, but Dartz wasn't quite ready to trust me going out just yet, so we were stuck inside for the time being.

When we did duel, the duels usually took place in my room on the floor. I got to see just how his dueling style differed from a number of the people I knew. His deck was definitely different from what I was familiar with.

The conversations weren't nothing that out of the ordinary. We both got to know each other and I got to learn about his interest in the girl he helped recruit, Mai. His stories were enjoyable, and I did feel empathy for the fact that he had been incarcerated at such a young age, given the reasons behind it. I don't know if I could say the same for my own stories, as I was never the most interesting kid, and the fact that Zane was the popular one out of the two of us. However, Valon did seem to show some kind of curiosity in my tales, especially given my current situation. The fact that Dartz had put me through what he did, was something he seemed both interested in and concerned about.

I'd be lying if I said that I still had my own concerns about my situation. However, when he asked me about it, I just said that I had gotten used to it. There wasn't all that I could do about it at that point. That in itself was true, but deep down, I could only worry about what would happen once Dartz's plan officially played out.

After a few days with Valon, Dartz would soon pass me off to Alister. Apparently, Dartz wanted me to get familiar with him, before he would have to set off on his own mission in a few days time.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Syrus did get the seal of Orichalcos in the originaly, although it also came with a new deck, with Dartz keepin Syrus' Power Bond card. I don't know what, but it did, and the new deck either had a mix of the Doma trios or something similar to Raphael's (because I liked his deck, Guardian Eatos specifically). It was weird to say the least. NOt to mention I had Syrus giving Rex and Weevil an unnecessary lecture about knowing how to use a card (based on what Zane had told him via childhood flashback in the first half of the first season). Don't ask XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was kind of fun to come up with, considering how I wanted to refer to Mikey (Alister's brother) into the story. That was one thing I wanted to mention that I never did in prior adaptations, and I feel that I should have.**

* * *

Things were different with Alister. For one, I was allowed to enjoy the great outdoors. Apparently, not only was my abduction at the hands of Chazz's brothers a factor, but Valon's 'whimsical' nature was an apparent issue as well. Dartz also provided that the full force of the mission was soon upon us, and the last thing he needed was something to happen to me, which would partially explain why he decided against giving Valon the added privilege. I can't say I'd blame him though, nor did I want to question it. As long as I could get out of the same building as Dartz, that was enough for me.

Considering that I had spent the least amount of time with him, at least prior to Raphael's suspended exposure to me, I wasn't sure what to expect, or at least what I should think about him. He had a brash way of putting things and usually came off as easily annoyed, especially when it came to Valon and Mai that I, at times, wasn't sure how to start a conversation. However, once a conversation was started, I found our conversations were pretty normal.

On the days Alister took me outside, he never took me far, usually around the block. Even with the freedom that Dartz had allowed me to have, it was still pretty limited.

One thing I had taken note of was how observant of me during those walks. While I didn't feel weird at the fact that he wanted to keep a close eye on me, it was the way he looked at me that felt a little unusual. It was as though he was at a loss. Almost as if he was concerned, reminiscing a moment.

I found myself even more surprised when a guy came storming passed off. I could tell that he wasn't in the best of mods, but I pretended not to notice. He would end up bump into me, and before I knew it, I was pinned up against a wall as if I was somehow in the wrong. The man wouldn't get any further before Alister ended up punching the man, forcing him to let me go. Alister didn't have to say anything to get his point across resulting in the man running off.

When we arrived back at Paradius, Alister had dragged me into my room to inspect me for any damage.

"I'm fine." I comforted. "My back is a bit soar from hitting the wall, but it's minor."

"I know." Alister replied. "I just want to make sure Dartz doesn't have a physical reason to get upset with me."

"I get it."

We left it at that for the moment when I noticed a familiar look in his eyes. His expression from earlier took a new form: that of a brother's worry. Since we were alone, I thought it would be the best time to figure out why.

"What's wrong?"

Alister gave me a bit of a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just, before you jumped to my rescue, you were looking at me almost with a solemn sense of nostalgia, and now you look genuinely concerned."

He didn't really say anything for a moment, and I wasn't sure if I pushed a button and he was going to lash out. However, I was surprised when a little smile formed instead. He placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair ever so slightly.

"I used to have a brother." Alister admitted.

I didn't expect him to say that he had a sibling, let alone one who he was referring to in the past tense.

"What happened?"

"He died."

I let out a shocked gasp.

"We lived in a village that was worse for wear to say the least. When we tried to leave we got separated, and he didn't make it."

His hand didn't move much, pinching at a chunk of it.

"Had he made it, he would probably be somewhere around your age."

* * *

 **Fun fact: Technically speaking Alister and Raphael probably got the least amount of screen time in both of the previous attempts. It was probably more so in the second attempt, but outside of retrieving Syrus (Alister I think got him after his abduction at the hands of Slade and Jagger and Raphael after Syrus escaped from Dartz) they didn't have a big role in the original outside of the Trial by Stone bit.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The last of the Doma trio character building chapters. This one will kind of focus on the whole abduction by Slade and Jagger, and Syrus' view on it and what he thinks about Raphael's part in it. I had thought about maybe mentioining Raphael's own family, but since I already did that with Alister, I decided against it. I hope this chapter came out okay.**

* * *

We were all brought in to the meeting room for another one of Dartz's briefings. This time around though, Mai was making a scene. It was one of several from what Alister had told me. She wanted to deal with Joey, one of the more significant souls that Dartz wanted, and was upset when Valon stepped in to save her.

Raphael was annoyed, Alister was being snarky, and Valon watched her. All the while, Dartz didn't say a word. When she stopped, she stormed out of the room, but not without lashing out at Dartz, who was still unfazed by her word. When Dartz finally decided to speak up, it was to stop Valon from going after her, claiming that she'd get what she deserved. Whatever he meant by that, I wasn't inclined to pursue his meaning, figuring he was referring to her soul getting lost.

Dartz would finish his spiel, and pass me back to Valon. The reason being that Alister had to leave to prepare for his mission to face against Seto Kaiba. Of which, Alister had already explained his reasons why to me beforehand.

It wouldn't be long before Valon would drag me in the direction of where Raphael was. Apparently, he still wanted to assist Mai before she got out too far to catch up to. We would end up outside of garage, as both his and Raphael's motorcycles were there and Raphael was there, sitting in a chair, working on his.

"Hey buddy." Valon innocently greeted, bringing us both into the garage. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Raphael replied, slightly annoyed.

"I'm going after Mai, and Alister's kind of gone. Could you keep an eye on Syrus while I'm gone?"

Raphael turned towards Valon, feeling troubled by his statement.

"You do know I'm not allowed to take charge of him, right?"

Valon nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I know, but I doubt he want me to take the kid along with me. Especially since I'm going ater Mai."

Raphael didn't look like he wanted to respond.

"I'll take the blame. Heck, I'll even take it right now if you want, so that you won't have to later."

I could tell that Raphael really didn't want to do it, and considering how Dartz lashed out at him in the past, I couldn't say I blame him. However, Valon wasn't going to let up either.

"Please." Valon begged.

Valon gave him the most innocent look possible. Raphael finally decided conceded.

"Fine."

Valon gave him a pleased smile before leaving the two of us alone. I haven't seen him disappear that fast before.

The air between us was quiet as Raphael went back to fixing his motorcycle. It felt a little awkward. It was like he didn't want to acknowledge that I was there, and it gave off a sense of tension and discomfort with it.

Part of me wanted to start a conversation, to at least clear the air a bit. The only thing to decide was where to start.

"You know I don't blame you for what happened." I admitted.

Raphael stopped what he was doing, but he didn't turn face me.

"I know Dartz tends to tear you down a lot, and since I was 'stolen' under your watch, it's made it worse. However, I don't blame you."

Raphael slowly turned to face me. He still didn't say anything, so I went on.

"While it could have ended differently, there was a risk of injury or death. Dartz and his actions aside, I have a feeling that you wouldn't have wanted to take that risk."

At that Raphael stood up and walked towards me.

"I should have done something." Raphael stated. "I know you don't like it here, but I still should have done more."

"Like what? They could have and probably would have shot me if you even took a step towards me."

He just gave me a stare.

"You're right. I don't like being here. I wish I didn't have to be here, but I've got to accept it. However, I would not want to make any of your lives worse, at least not intentionally. My issues are directed at Dartz, not any of you, and because of that I forgive you."

Raphael seemed to take in my comment for a moment. I could see that he seemed a bit at ease by it. He then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks kid."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Zane had a bit of a role in the story. He was there in the beginning for a school project and he was aware of what was going on. I'm not sure if I'll have him in here, as this is taking place during season two when he was kind of "evil". It is an AU, so I could pull a few strings, but I haven't quite decided yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Got a bit of a long chapter here. I wanted to mix in Yami and Kaiba's duel with Dartz as well as some little facts that I wanted to add. I apologize if this didn't come out as well as I planned, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, I forgot in the Author's Notes of the previous chapter that I planned on having Zane in here to establish a little bit of history between Zane and Dartz.**

* * *

Alister's soul was gone and Valon was still MIA, so I was still being supervised by Raphael. While he did get a lecture from Dartz, it was a lot more tame than usual. If anything, Dartz was more annoyed with Valon running after Mai. He was grateful that nothing happened on Raphael's watch, even if he was skeptical, but he still didn't enjoy the secrecy behind it all.

Eventually, Dartz did take took me back. He was ready to move locations, and he needed Raphael to stay back for damage control, but not before making a few observations.

"I apologize that I've been so neglectful as of late." Dartz apologized. "Our new world is soon upon us."

"You know, after all this time and after all that you've been teaching me, I am still confused about one thing." I admitted, my gaze planted on the ground. "Out of all of the people to choose from, why did you pick me?"

"I have my reasons. Some of which I'm not ready to share."

He placed two fingers beneath my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Just know that you have the greatest potential to be molded in my image. Now, it's time to move."

I was brought to this temple like structure. He had told me about this place before, but he didn't want to bring me there until he saw fit. As he showed me around, explaining to how each room held his conquests, detailing his favorites with the highest regard.

He brought us into one last room. On the walls laid three familiar faces. Alister, Valon, and Mai were no more than plastered images. I was stunned. It didn't help that Dartz held little to no regard for them, only noting how they would be used for the "greater cause".

Dartz was soon distracted by something. A small sound seemed to catch his attention before turning it back to me.

"It sounds like our guests have finally arrived." He declared. "But before we can greet them, I just have one precaution that I have to take care of."

Dartz placed a hand around my throat. I tried to squirm away, but I was soon chocked by a green aura wrapping itself around where his hand was. It soon began to create a chain that would connect to the floor.

"Let me go." I anxiously ordered.

"My apologies, but I can't have you getting any ideas." Dartz responded. "I can't risk you running off on me now."

The lights would quickly dim, and he would disappear before I could even get another word in. So I waited in silence.

After what seemed like ages, Dartz's company arrived. I was taken by surprise by who had arrived. Not only did Seto Kaiba and Yugi, the King of Games himself, and their company come, but Jaden and my brother as well.

"Syrus!" Jaden gasped.

"Jaden!" I replied.

I attempted to bolt towards them, before the translucent leash stopped me. A laugh echoed through the room as it lit up. Dartz made his entrance, greeting everyone. Kaiba would declare his demands to get the shares Dartz's bought of his company back, to which he didn't show much interest in. All the while, Yugi tried to vocally correct Dartz's wrongdoings. Dartz would soon challenge both Kaiba and Yugi to a duel, but not without my brother trying to get through to him.

"Let my brother go." Zane demanded.

"Who are you to make demands?" Dartz replied. "If I recall correctly, you didn't do a thing when I initially came for him. Nor have you been entirely attentive of him in the last few years. Why should you care now?"

Zane was speechless, and everyone was giving Dartz and Zane their full attention.

"If you really wanted an heir, why didn't you choose the better duelist?"

Dartz scoffed at the notion, almost as if he was offended by the implication.

"I don't want a duelist as an heir. In my world, I have no use for one. I need someone I can mold. Someone who is easy to control and one day will rule. Syrus here has provided quite the candidate. Now be quiet, the big boys have some unfinished business to attend to."

Dartz would resume their duel. When it started to look like Kaiba and Yugi were going to get the upper hand, their attack was nullified. The domed form of the Orichalcos would fog up for several minutes.

No one would know what was going on, but for some reason, I could hear Dartz's voice in my head. He was essentially giving a history lesson about his past. What Atlantis was like, how he had originally found the Orichalcos, the demise of his wife, and the destruction of Atlantis were several items that he described.

When the smoke cleared, the duel would resume. Yugi would end up getting rattled by the sight of several of Dartz's monsters that had shared the face of not only himself, but a few other familiar faces too. Even with Kaiba trying to snap him out of it, he was still shaken.

In all of the chaos, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard. As it got louder, the identity of the biker came apparent. Raphael parked right inside of the room, joining us. It surprised just about everyone. Raphael soon attempted to persuade Dartz.

"Stop this now before you end up on that wall." Raphael ordered.

The request amused Dartz, as he let out a snide laugh.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Dartz replied. "Even if I were to lose, I wouldn't go anywhere. So long as I share my soul with my heir, the Orichalcos won't take me. One of the many perks of being its chosen enforcer."

Both Raphael and I gave him puzzled as the others looked on in puzzled curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

Dartz made a hand gesture, directing everyone's attention to me.

"Why, Syrus of course. Had I not taken the precaution to implant a part of my soul within him, I would have certainly been susceptible to such a tribute. It was also a great way to keep tabs on him, as I have also been able to take him over and even transport to his location."

This statement hit a memory. Memories of one of the various thing that Dartz had conveniently tried to erase from me. An explanation finally made itself clear.

"The blackouts?" I interrupted.

"Indeed." Dartz admitted. "I used to use it to see how you were doing. Though I gave you a break after you moved, in an attempt to give your mother a false sense of security."

Dartz's attention seemed to fall squarely on me, as well as everyone else's.

"At the end of the day, I'm just glad that I was able to find a blood heir."

"Blood heir?" Jaden questioned.

"Yes."

"How?" Yugi added. "Chris is your only child."

"That you know of." Dartz responded. "I had a wife before Fiona. Unfortunately, while pregnant, she disappeared. She would die in childbirth, passing our twins off to a widow. I spent years searching, and when I found my preferred blood heir, I passed on my lineage. But enough with the history lesson, we have a duel to finish."

Raphael would try to reason with Dartz once more, only to find out a bitter truth. That being that Dartz was the one responsible for not only his life being ruined, but Valon and Alister's as well. Everyone could see the rage seeping out of Raphael, and Yugi tried to calm him down. It didn't work, as the mark of the Orichalcos surrounded him. It would take his soul, a delayed reaction to a previous loss from what I understood.

The duel picked back up as Raphael fell to the ground. The first loss would be Kaiba, who had put up a fight. His body was expelled from the seal as the duel resumed.

Even when his life points reaching zero, Yugi was able to stay in the duel long enough to get a victory. But before Yugi could get the souls he wanted back, a serpent like creature took Dartz away.

With Dartz gone the effects of his chain wore off. Noticing this, I tried to run to Zane and Jaden. I wouldn't get far before I was grabbed by another force and yanked through the same portal as Dartz.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: The blood relation between Dartz and Syrus (and Zane) was in both versions. It never really had an explanation, so I gave it enough of an explanation to make sense with this seasons continuity (which is why I had Dartz have a wife prior to Fiona, because Chris is kind of too young to be having a kid).**

 **The next chapter will be the last.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we are with the final chapter. I decided to handle this chapter a little differently than the last, as I didn't want it to just be Syrus retelling the events of the last two episodes of season 4.**

* * *

I would soon find myself tangled on what I could only assume was the Great Leviathan. From what I could gather, I was on its head. I made an attempt to move around, but the serpent like creature kept trying to digest my movement, in an attempt to keep me in place.

"Be still child. It won't hurt you." A voice declared.

My attention shifts towards the voice, and I was horrified by what I saw. Dartz had fused with the beast. His body sporting a purple tone with slightly darker hair and yellow eyes.

"It seems our plan has taken a necessary turn." He admitted. "Don't worry, it'll be all over quick. The hour is close at hand."

I attempt to squirm back out of the monster's grip now, only for it to prove futile. It didn't help that I soon realized just how high above ground we were. Everyone on the ground appeared so small.

So all I could bring myself to do was watch as the battle unfolded. I watched as monster's were summoned and destroyed. All the while, Atlantis would make itself known as it rose out of the sea.

The Leviathan would even attempt to absorb Seto, Yugi, and Joey, but would miraculously fail. I wouldn't be able to witness much after this. Yugi would summon the Egyptian God Cards and upon making their attack, I would be knocked out by the blast.

When I woke up, the battle had ended, and there were a coupke of new faces along with Dartz and Yugi. The mood would also appear different. Dartz no longer appeared to harbor any malicious emotions.

He would notice me regaining consciousness, and approached me. My initial reaction would be one of anxiety, of which he would pick up on.

"It's okay." He tried to reassure, kneeling beside me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I could only give him a suspicious look, as he helped me get up.

"I know I haven't been the best of hosts over the course of almost ten years. I've made my mistakes, and while I know I can't make up for what I've done, I want to apologize."

I didn't respond at first, not quite sure how to.

"How can I be sure that you're telling me the truth?"

"He removed the curse he placed on you while he still had a small fragment of the Orichalcos left." The older man stated approaching us. "As his father, I can tell you that he's words ring true."

"Really?"

"Yes." Dartz confirmed. "I released you."

I let out a sigh. Just hearing that I no longer under his curse was a relief.

"Thank you. I'll admit, I may need some time to get over this ordeal, but I do forgive you."

Dartz appeared pleased by my statement.

"I suppose introductions in order." The older man stated.

"We don't have much time." Dartz reminded.

"I'm well aware son, but that doesn't mean that our descendant shouldn't know who we are. I'm Ironheart. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"I'm Chris," the girl introduced, "and this is Skye."

The dog beside her let out a park.

"It's nice to officially meet you." I replied. "I'm Syrus, though you probably already know that."

A shortlived laugh sounded off right before the ground decided to shake. Dartz grabs me and led me towards Yugi.

"That's you're cue." Dartz stated. "You'll get him back to his brother and friend, right?"

"I will." Yugi replied.

"Thank you. Raphael, Valon, and Alister should take it from there."

He turned his attention back to me.

"This is where we say goodbye, and again, I am sorry. Promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest."

"I promise."

Dartz gives me a quick embrace before sending me on my way. I would follow Yugi through the portal, waving to Dartz along the way.

The moment we got through the portal, I was tackled by Jaden.

"You're okay." Jaden cheered. "I was so worried."

"Yeah." I gasped with what little breath Jaden was allowing me to have in his embrace. "I'm okay."

Zane would soon approach the both of us, which prompted Jaden to release me.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. "He released me from his possession, and hopes that I live a full life."

For the first time in a long time, I see Zane relieved. To my surprise, he was the next to hug me, and I relished it.

"Let's go!" Kaiba ordered. "I'm not waiting on you."

Knowing that he would probably keep his word, we ran to the helicopter.

After several hours, we found ourselves back at Duel Academy. During the entire ride, Jaden and Zane had gotten to know the three men who had watched over me. I would also end up with Alister, Raphael, and Valon's numbers. When we landed, we bid our farewells.

"I'm going to miss you kid." Alister admitted.

"It's definitely going to be a bit quieter that's for sure." Raphael stated.

"You better keep in touch." Valon ordered.

"Don't worry. I will." I promised.

They left Zane, Jaden, and myself behind, having a journey of their own to complete. The rush of wind from the helicopter rising would crush us, making its move.

When the helicopter was out of sight, I felt an arm sling around my shoulders.

"Let's go home." Jaden declared.

* * *

 **Final Fun Fact: Because of the fact that it was never finished, Syrus' possession was never eliminated. That may be an obvious fact, but it is one. I believe in one of the previous iterations I didn't plan on having it done away. The reason being, so that Dartz could see how Syrus was doing.**

 **I want to thank everyone who's read this. Also I want to thatnl every one who had commented, followed, or favorited this story. I really did want to give this one last try, and I was happy to share it.**


End file.
